Christmas Cart Conundrum
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: Midoriya and Mirio's Christmas shopping takes a wild turn, as they fight for their lives to get Eri the present she deserves. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, Rated Teen because of eventual swearing on a certain characters part.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Cart Conundrum**

* * *

Ahhhhhh the winter holidays, a time for togetherness, love, compassion, and unfortunately for those of you who must endure the public trials and hurdles of the one thing that makes every single parent, friend, and co-worker: shopping. Which takes us to our favorite shared birthday duo (yup not kidding look it up) Mirio Togata and Izuku Midoriya pushing a shopping cart through the mall on Christmas Eve day bundled up in their coats and scarves, searching for a gift for their favorite little bundle of joy Eri.

"You sure they'll have it in stock," Midoriya asked with concern, looking at the small paper list in his hand, written on it being a limited-edition blue colored teddy bear that the horned girl had seen on tv many times; making her light up like a tree during the present holiday, something her caretakers took note of.

"Why wouldn't they," Mirio replied whilst pushing the currently empty cart, "I know it's a hot seller but not every kid wants a teddy for Christmas."

"Yeah but it's Christmas eve, this is always the time for last minute shopping, North-Pole mailing, and *gulp* fights."

"Fights?"

The two looked over to a man being rushed away on a stretcher carried by two medical professionals, "OH GOD THERES A CANDY CANE IN MY STERNUM!"

"Don't worry sir we'll have you fixed up in no time!"

"If you can't…tell my wife…not to…use…the American express."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think she would listen!"

"You're probably right…besides…I think they shoved that in my leg."

The two teens looked over in horror and concern at the man, then back to each other, faces pale as snow.

"I see your point," Mirio croaked.

"We should probably make it quick before we find holiday cheer in the wrong places," Midoriya broke a light sweat.

"H-hey we should be a little more optimistic, the crowds are smaller this year because of all the online shopping and it wasn't selling that much last time I was here," Mirio cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Y-yeah I guess you're right, nothing will stop us," Midoriya reflected his superiors mood, before they both yelled out a plus ultra.

"Should be around this cor-…ner," the blonde and the green haired teen stopped in their tracks as the toy section came into view, well it would if there wasn't a giant pile of mothers clawing at each other violently and murderously as if they were in a gladiator's arena for the right of becoming Kings; well Queens in this case but you get the idea. All for the same gift that the boys were after, it had become famous via the same way all toys around that time do: maniacal commercials funded by corporations who want your wallet in exchange for your child's soul-happiness…happiness. The sounds of insults flooded the area as the toy was being flung through the air.

"HAND IT OVER YOU MONSTER!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY COW!"

"NOT MUCH TO LOOK AT ANY WAY I'D BE DOING THE WORLD A FAVOR!"

"I'D BE TO WITH THOSE PUKEABLE HIGHLIGHTS!"

"WELL ATLEAST MY GOODS ARE REAL!"

"OH YOU'RE GONNA GO THERE?!"

"I'VE BEEN HERE!"

"DIE YOU CUN-"

"Um excuse us," the two approached.

"Yes dears," the two women stopped, but still kept hold of the others hair and shirt.

"Are there any uh," Midoriya looked at the list, "Super Mega Awesome Teddy Bear with real fluffy hugs and karate chop action left?"

"She seriously wrote down every detail," Mirio asked.

"No that's its actual name."

"No wonder most of the commercial guys quit."

"I heard one died," one of the women spoke.

"To answer your question, they are over that way," both of them pointed, "Good luck boys there's only one left at the top of that pillar there, apparently they will only let it down for someone who can get it without climbing it."

"Why," Deku asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Because they cant just give the last one away without making others give up, they'd tear the poor soul alive," they looked over at the pillar not quite that high but enough to make it noticeably difficult, being about fourteen feet tall and cylindrical in shape, little shelves in the side odds are for the extras they had sold that day, all of them barren with the only one left being the lone bear at the top; which oddly had a dramatic light shining down upon that, it would've had a chorus if not for the fact that most of them were using make shift weapons to get the subject of this tale.

"Good lord," Deku mumbled, his lips quivering.

"Oh yeah," the two ladies said in unison, "Good luck if you can actually get it, and good luck if you actually think you can escape with it," they hissed out, scaring the two to their core.

"Duly noted mam's," Lemillion spoke as they waved them goodbye to get a tiny bit closer, leaving behind a cartoonish dust cloud of the brawling beauties.

"So, what're we gonna do," Deku asked.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Simple, you just find a spot behind the pillar, I'll use this trusty straw-"

"Where'd you?"

"Somebody threw it earlier."

"Is that blood on the side?"

"Nah just ketchup."

"…Did you taste it-"

"Anyway, ill roll up a piece of this napkin, put it down the straw, shoot out the spit ball, and knock it into the cart!"

"That's genius!"

"I know right, let's work together and get that toy out of here without becoming floor mats," the two gave a high five then began getting into position. Izuku was able to get behind the pillar with the cart no issue since the guards of the pillar were needless to say busy with trying to avoid murder, but Mirio had trouble getting into a clear shot zone since people kept bumping into him, but was able to adjust, and began shooting.

The first shot was a miss, Deku coming out into view to physically tell him by waving his arms to shoot more to the left, second shot was a miss but only barely, giving the blonde the perfect final aim as his freckled compatriot returned to his place. The final shot was made, knocking the toy down into the cart, nobody noticing over their own struggles; one adult in particular had sharpened candy canes to keep his rivals back, Mirio's que to go. Silently making his way behind the pillar to meet Midoriya, giving him a quick fist bump and a smile as they tiptoed away from cover like bandits in the night.

…

But you seriously didn't think this story would end so quickly did you? No no no, despite the rushed introduction and hit or miss humor, we now get to the good part, as a certain technological oversight now makes this cheery little visit a fight for survival.

_A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A phone call is here! _

The crowd slowly turned their heads to the source of the noise, setting aside their current petty squabbling to notice how the last teddy bear that they all fought for was now in the cart of two boys, their eyes wide and mouths agape. Similar to the two boys themselves, the All Might fanboy in particular looked more distressed than his partner, cursing himself as his phone continued on with its ringtone wishing he had put it on silent, knowing they were now dead in the water.

Speaking of-

"GET THEM," One yelled as the crowd gathered and ran toward them, red in their eyes, nails becoming claws, purses becoming numb chucks, candy canes becoming knives, and teeth becoming fangs.

"BUT WAIT! Let's let him take this call first!"

"…" Midoriya was awestruck barely able to move until Togata nudged him a couple times, seeing the golden ticket presented to them, this call had killed them and saved their skin all at the same time, the ringtone persisting as he took it from his pocket, raising it to his ear slowly as he took the call.

"Hello?"

"_Yo Midoriya!"_

"H-heeeeeeeeey Mineta, what's up," the teen asked as he slowly got into the cart, his sight not leaving the crowd, who shifted their looks to skeptical, starting to catch onto the split-second plan of escape formulated by the quirk inheritor.

"_Well I'm at the mall shopping for a new body pillow."_

"I already regret this call."

"So do we," the mob shouted in unison, as Mirio got into place by grabbing the shopping cart handles

"_YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO THE MALL SANTA IS IT'S-"_

"Ok, pity call is up," one from the mob shouted as they ran toward the two, Togata rushing the cart away with high speeds toward the check out lane…at the other end of the store.

"GOTTA GO MINETA BYE," Midoriya hung up as the speed of the cart flew him to the back of it, right below his friend's chin.

"HANG ON MIDORIYA!"

"GOT IT," the ten grabbed both sides of the cart.

"NOT THAT, THE TOY!"

"OH, RIGHT SORRY-AGGGH," he turned his head to see the mob of angry adults, mixing together so much in their anguish and rage that it was like a horde of the undead from a video game. True horror of an unimageable degree struck the two like a meteor, making them speed up even more as a way to escape the premature end to their future hero careers, but not taking their eyes off the mob to their own detriment as they soon came in contact with an escalator.

"TOGATA STOP QUICK!"

"WHY CRAAAPP," the cart flew forward as the blonde tripped down the escalating stairs painfully, the pain drowned out by his green compatriot screaming as he gripped the toy for dear life, fearing the impact and saying his prayers. The world continued in what seemed like slow motion to Lemillion, as he lamented the situation at hand.

'Dang it all, this was supposed to be such a simple trip to the store, now me and Deku are facing either certain death or soccer moms with short fuses,' Mirio's thoughts continued as he heard the collective and mutated shouts from their nightmares, 'I'm sorry Eri, we couldn't help you this time,' a tear shed from him as he tumbled while the world faded to darkness around him…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Togata, Deku, and Eri sat upon the couch of the 1-A dorms, the little one's brother figures/rescuers had decided to show her all the holiday specials they had watched as kids that she missed out on.

"So he gives you presents," the white haired girl questioned as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah, whenever you're good for the year then he brings you everything you want," Mirio explained.

"Really," she asked with a smile.

"Mhm," Midoriya chimed in, "No matter what happens he always goes around making boys and girls like you happy."

"…" Eri lowered her head, "Have I been good?"

"Yes of course you have," the two said in unison.

"The best kid around," Midoriya smiled at her, as Togata nodded.

"Well…if I am…there is one thing that I really want," the horned girl lifted her head again.

"What is it, remember it can be anything you want," Mirio lifted her up on his shoulders, "Even if you wanna be eight feet tall, although that may take you a little while," he chuckled.

"Or all the candy apples you want," Midoriya made a motion with his arms to indicate a giant hoard of apples, both suggestions made the little one smile, the joy of making this happen always brightened the two's day.

"Well those are great, but I don't want those as much as this one thing," Eri played with Mirio's hair as the boys winked at each other, glad to find out what 'Santa' could get her this year for her first holiday.

"And that is," Lemillion asked.

"It's-"

* * *

"NO," the quirkless teen shouted, "ERI WILL HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY," Mirio steadied himself by grabbing onto the downward escalators railing, standing up quick enough in time to see Izuku still descending in the air, toy in arm. "DON'T WORRY DEKU I GOT YA, AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he shouted once more as he mounted the railing, and ran down it fast hitting the end of it squatting with his legs as hard as he could, and in one feat of superhuman athleticism sprang from his position into the air, just high enough to catch his friend and the toy holding them under his left arm as the right grabbed the shopping cart handle, thrusting it to the ground causing it to bounce lightly as he tossed Deku into it once more.

"Wow, thanks Mirio," Midoriya breathed a sigh in both relief and amazement of the act of his friend, who pushed the cart at the same speeds as before, as the mob had started down the stairs quick as a bullet.

"Don't mention it," he gave him a thumbs up as he also jumped into the cart in front of Midoriya's position, "NOW LETS GO GIVE THAT GIRL THE BEST PRESENT EVER," he held out his arm which clutched a nearby mop from a janitor's bucket, using it as a paddle, shifting his arms from each side of their makeshift vehicle to gains speed without extinguishing the stamina of his legs.

"YEAH, PLUS ULTRA," Midoriya pumped his fist into the air, standing up to the side to help navigate through the mall traffic/chaos, "The checkout stations far but at this speed we should get there in no time!"

"Right," Mirio shouted as he fist bumped his freckled partner, unfortunately taking his eyes off of the 'road' and not seeing the target of the cart, crashing into the front end of it with a large-

**THUD!**

"OH MY GOD WE KILLED SOMEONE," they screamed in fear, looking dead the target of their getaway.

"…I wish it did…" the victim grumbled out.

A young male with black hair…styled just like-

"TAMAKI," Mirio yelled as he picked his friend from the end of the cart, seeing he was at least still alive, "YOU OKAY MAN?!"

"Yeah…just wounded self esteem as always, what are you two doing in a speed machine in a mall anyway," Suneater asked as his pals helped him to his feet.

"Eri's present has attracted some unwanted attention," Midoriya replied nervously.

"What do you?"

The two pointed behind them, the depressed teen looked to the source, the horrifying amalgamation of those who lied about their ages at birthdays and book clubs to spice up their lives. Instantly understanding the situation.

"QUICK JUST IMAGINE THEM AS POTATOES AND YOU WON'T FEAR THEM," Tamaki advised the two…only to be met with an odd look from Midoriya.

"You sure the hit didn't hurt," the quirk inheritor asked.

"I can hear ringing now," Tamaki grumbled.

"We'll have you checked out later, right now we gotta get to the checkout," Togata took charge as he set his childhood friend down, "Midoriya did we slow down a lot?"

"N-no not from what I can tell."

"Great, I'm not even a proper speedbump," the animal quirk user sighed, Mirio patting his back in support.

"Can you help us steer Suneater," the blonde asked with a smile.

"I guess I can, I did eat my daily servings, so I could use my tentacles to turn us."

"Great that's all we need buddy," Mirio took the mop to increase their speed more and more, as Amajiki prepared the squid tentacle's from his fingertips to push them off the wall they almost smacked into, whilst Midoriya kept tight hold onto the prize of the visit as he used his legs to push the floor on the other side of the cart to make sure they kept their straight forward direction. It was like a well-oiled machine with these three in charge of the motion, but nothing could exactly prepare them for the next target of the mayhem who stuck to them like a bug on a wind shield, another person with black hair but with a much paler complexion than Amajiki, sporting an all-black outfit and a hair bun on the back of their head, as hung over the end with their head down facing the bottom of the speed demon.

"OH MY GOD WE ARE SO SORRY MISS," Midoriya raced over to try and help them up from the madness.

"THAT'S MISTER TO YOU PROBLEM CHILD," the miss had turned out to be none other than Shota Aizawa, looking up at the boy with his quirk active with such sheer intensity that his hair broke from the bun, suspending in air making him look like a demon.

"MR. AIZAWA," the three yelled in fear as they backed to the other end of their vehicle, slumping to sit on the bottom as they held each other, unsure if the crowd or the man in black was truly more frightening.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't end you three right now," he bellowed out as he progressed to their spot at the pace of a serial killer.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU GET, WE'LL HAVE THAT BEAR," the mob yelled as they continued their pursuit.

"Oh…" Aizawa said.

"Yup," the boys squeaked.

"That's good…someone to hide the bodies," the teacher was ready to stop the cart as the three held out their arms in defense, his student's hands in particular caught is attention, as he held out the bear, "Wait a minute…is that Eri's gift that she wanted so bad?"

"Uh, yes sir," Midoriya replied earnestly, as they all calmed down a bit.

"I'm guessing it's the last one," the red eyed man deactivated his quirk.

"Yes," the boys replied.

**DAD MODE ACTIVATE!**

"Let's get it to the checkout lane," the man in black took charge, radiating pure determination, as he picked up each of them one by one, "First, Amajiki I need you to tell me the fastest animal you have eaten today."

"Uhhh…I think I had some cheetah today."

"Perfect, jump to the handles and morph your legs, help us gain speed away from those leaches," he ordered as the teen jumped out of the cart, keeping a grip on the handles as he morphed his legs greatly accelerating them away from the mob.

"Midoriya, Togata, I need you both to hang off the left and right sides to keep our balance steady, when I instruct you lean your weight and help us steer."

"Got it," the two yelled, giving a military salute, as they got into position, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna use my binding scarf to help us turn better. Unless you think the combined weight of two high schoolers can make up all the work?!"

"Not at all sir!"

"Right, now let's get this started," the man in black replied confidently as he activated his quirk and held out strands of his cloth. Using it to grab a pillow from a nearby stand, pulling out some duct tape from his pocket and binding the object to the front of the savior on wheels.

"Why are you doing that Mr. Aizawa," Midoriya asked.

"Because odd's are we are getting more passengers."

"How do you know?"

"Comedy..."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Author's note: I'm going to try and get this plus a TodoMomo story out before Christmas, sorry to be gone for so long guys, been in between jobs and depressed but i think i'm good now, I already have a plan for who is also gonna end up in the cart but suggestions are always welcome, I encourage that you leave a review and I hope you are all having a wonderful holiday season, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Cart Conundrum Ch.2**

* * *

"Hey what's up Kayama," a blonde man wearing stylish shades (even though it was cloudy out), answered his phone, "Ah nothing much, just checking out some of the music shops at the mall, I'm looking for a new sound system."

The man took a moment to take a sip of his slurp drink, "No, I didn't blow out the last one doing karaoke. No, I didn't piss off Eraser. No, I didn't get myself caught in it again, although I'm still picking out wires of certain sensitive areas. Please don't help me with that, it was already too awkward getting Recovery Girl to help…Yeah suuuuure you'd be gentler," he spoke in a mocking tone that imitated the woman on the line's sensual voice, "Call me when those whip marks are-"

The man stopped mid-conversation, a loud and ominous roar rang through the corridors of the mall, many civilians and even mall cops on Segway's flew past him, forcing him to start dodging a couple of them, "Sorry Midnight I'll have to call you back later, seem's something is going down at the mall, no you cannot come so you can step on people, we both know what happened with that restraining order…I don't care if he liked it that doesn't mean you can just-huh," the blonde man lowered the phone from his left ear, in awe of what had occurred during that moment.

"_Yamada? Yamaaaaaada? Don't you ignore me, I'll get the special boots and shove them straight down your-"_

***Click***

As he placed the phone in his pocket, he noticed that the running pedestrians had all past him, the amalgamated roar didn't cease, but it seemed as though there was at least some peace within the area now, he was still going to head toward the sounds direction. However, the peace unnerved him, he looked toward the opposite direction for a moment to see if any civilians had been trampled, breathing a sigh of relief seeing that no one was hurt…aside from him, as when he turned around again he was met with-

**WHAM!**

Our team of nitwits (and Aizawa), riding a shopping cart like a sports car, pursued by the scariest looking mob a teacher had piss your pants nightmares about: angry parents. The sound hero thankfully had a softer collision with the rolling metal than his friend or Amajiki, but still hurt none the less since a pillow can't exactly shield much from a unstoppable object, becoming more laid bare as the man let out a-

Mic: MY RIBS, OH MY GOD I THINK MY RIBS ARE BROKENNNNNNNN!

**(Author: from here on out when characters speak I'm using a script format to make my life easier…back to the show)**

Midoriya, Mirio, Tamaki: PRESENT MIC?!

Aizawa: Hey Mic.

Mic: The hell did you guys get yourself into?!

Aizawa: Long story short, Christmas shopping.

Mic: THAT EQUATES TO A MOB CHASE THROUGH A PUBLIC MALL?!

Aizawa: Same thing happened when you performed live here a decade ago.

Mic: I WAS GOING THROUGH PUBERTY AND YOU KNOW IT!

Aizawa: (rolling his eyes) Yeah…puberty.

Midoriya: No offense sir's but shouldn't we focus on running away from the GIANT HOARDE!

Aizawa: Potent Midoriya.

Mirio: We got another turn up ahead!

Mic quickly jumped inside of the wagon, fearing what might happen if they missed the turn, not wanting to be a bloody pancake on the wall, as he climbed in his childhood friend grabbed him by the collar, looking at him with cold serious eyes.

Aizawa: Listen to me, use your quirk to bounce us off the wall, unless you want that crowd turning us into mashed potatoes.

Mic: (removing Shota's hand from his shirt) Sheesh so over dramatic.

The hero stepped over to the side Mirio was holding onto, presenting the young man with two ear plugs, which he took as he braced himself by ducking lower to the bottom of the cart, making it shift weight slightly but not enough due to the two on top and one to the other side. The others took his lead; aside form Tamaki who was still pushing, preparing for the worst as the man soon shouted. The sonic boom erupted from his mouth hitting the wall, the force of the blast wasn't so extreme as to shatter the wall, allowing for a proper non-property damage billed turn.

The sound of the yell echoed, but soon faded, being replaced by the loud squeaking of the wheels and the roar of the pursuers. The shout had done it's job well enough, but also caused a slight adrenaline burst in the loudmouth man this being the most eventful holiday he's had in so many years, as his cheerful nature exploded out, much to Aizawa's annoyance.

Mic: FULL SPEED AHEAD BOYS!

The Teens: YOU GOT IT PRESENT MIC!

Aizawa: As if the chase wasn't a migraine enough…

Mic: (pointing both of his index fingers at Shota in a bombastic pose) Oh please you love it Mr. Sourpuss!

Aizawa: I will throw you out I swear to god.

Mic: Not if I throw you first!

Aizawa: Try it.

Mirio's thoughts: 'They're like an old married couple'

Midoriya: LOOK OUT EVERYONE!

Everyone: Huh?

Midoriya pointed ahead, everyone's gazes lining up with the source of the stress, that being Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jiro exiting a music store, carrying a paper bag filled to the brim with metal albums and classical music.

Momo: Ya know I never thought somebody could have so many piercings on their face.

Jiro: Clearly you haven't walked into a Hot Topic before.

Momo: How was that like?

Jiro: Dude was covered head to toe, like seriously, I thought it was just a rack of them.

Momo: That must've been awkward.

Jiro: Not as bad as when a guy walked in with some magnets.

Momo: Ouch, that makes me wince a little-JIRO LOOK OUT!

Jiro: Huh?

Momo stepped in front of her friend clutching one hand on her shoulder, whilst the other spawned a shield and held it out in front of them, allowing the object to absorb the blow of the makeshift locomotive. The cart now had three new hood ornaments that they all had to deal with, this getaway of mayhem had only gotten bigger, roping in more and more innocent people like bugs on a truck windshield.

Jiro: What in the world is this crap?!

Momo: I concur…except a little more politely.

Mic: Maybe we should just hang up a sign because explaining this is just getting more and more repetitive.

Aizawa: Blame the author.

Everyone: Huh?

Aizawa: Nothing (the man in black extended his hands to the two young ladies, who took them awkwardly getting inside their new ride), you two I apologize for getting you roped into this, but we could use your help for a little bit.

Momo: I don't mind Mr. Aizawa but how did you all end up in

Midoriya: (speaking faster than his muttering) First me and Togata wanted a gift for Eri but it back fired because angry middle aged women and obsessive toy collectors wanted to get that last one but we got it first and almost got away but Mineta shopping for a body pillow called me and tried to tell me something about the Santa that was here and we got caught and then we used a shopping cart to get away but then we hit Tamaki and damaged his pride (He took in a deep and exaggerated breathe relieving his red face).

Tamaki: I can attest to that.

Togata shimmied over to pat his friend on the back lightly in support, then shimmied back to his former position.

Midoriya: Then we hit Mr. Aizawa who we all thought was a woman because of how he styled his hair today which sounded like an insult but I actually thought he looked nice today and wanna know what conditioner he uses but anyway he got super mad and nearly killed us but saw that we were getting Eri a present then he decided to help us then chapter one ended then we pick up with Present Mic talking to Ms. Midnight about-

Mic: AH AH AH not in front of the kids.

Midoriya: Oh right then we kept going and hit you two then you questioned why we were in this then I started recapping how we got into this mess and now we are caught up to the present and hopefully don't have to recap this again because Mr. Aizawa is recording this and sending out to everyone he knows speaking of which, Hi everyone Merry Christmas Eve! (The green haired teen smiled as he waved at the phone)

Momo: Ah…I see.

Jiro: YOU UNDERSTOOD HIM?!

Momo: Not that hard when you read the muttering speech bubbles.

Everyone (except Momo and Izuku): Oh yeaaaaaah.

Mic: Ya know kid you should be an auctioneer.

Midoroya: Really?

Mic: Yeah call me when you graduate, I can hook you up.

Aizawa: ENOUGH FILLER BACK TO THE PLOT!

Momo and Jiro: Right!

Aizawa: Ok you two, Midoriya and Miro are steering, Amajiki is keeping us going, Mic and I are helping us turn, what I need you two to do is-

Momo: Help clear the way of possible civilian casualties and injuries, by having my quirk spawn items we need and Jiro's quirk clear the way of any speed bumps or obstacles.

Aizawa:…

Momo: Was I correct Mr. Aizawa?

Aizawa: Yes.

Mic: Awwwww you took the wind out of his sails (pinching the man in black's cheek and shaking it)

Aizawa: May not have any wind in them, but I sure as hell can beat you to death with them if your hand doesn't get off my face.

Mic: (Shooting his hand back to his side, a stream of sweat going down his face) Ok, boss man.

Momo: (Clearing her throat to get back on topic) Anyway, Jiro can you stand at the front and clear the way.

Jiro: You bet (she did as instructed, walking over to the front end, placing one foot on the railing and stretched her earlobes, striking the various trash cans, small coffee stands, and people off to the sides and out of their way) how did you guys not hit anyone before?

Midoriya, Mirio, Tamaki, and Aizawa: Comedy ignoring the real-life consequences of the situation.

Jiro: That was weirdly in sync- either way, I think we can make it if we just keep going like this and don't involve more passengers.

Momo: Just in case I'll make another cart and pad it down with more pillows.

Midoriya: Good thinking Yaoyorozu!

Momo: Thank you (Momo stepped over to Mirio's side, unzipping her winter coat and unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her torso to anyone to her front, Togata letting one hand go from the grip he held on the railing to cover his eyes out of respect…same can't be said about the teenage and elderly bystanders though)

Bystanders: "WOAH MAMA!' "GOOD LORD!" "MY WORD YOUNG LADY!" "CHRISTMAS HAS COME EARLY!" "Mommy what are those?" "MY VIRGIN EYES!" "You guys are weird, I'm gonna go home and do laundry."

Jiro: MOMO (the rocker rushed over and pulled a large black bar out of her back pocket, holding it over her bff's goods, protecting her from prying eyes, especially since Mineta was in the mall as well)

Momo: Oh thank you Jiro.

Jiro: DON'T BE SO CASUAL ABOUT IT!

Mic: Trust me kid's it can be far worse than that.

Momo and Jiro: How?

Mic: Midnight.

Momo and Jiro: …

Mic: Oh yeah, that's what most people say.

Aizawa moved over to his students and began binding the spawning cart to the one they were in with his scarf, and duct taped the padding Momo made to the front and sides of the now dubbed by Mic and Togata: SUPER CART.

Aizawa: Alright, now we're prepared for just about anything, Yaoyorozu cover yourself and be a second pair of eyes for us, and Jiro get back to the front so we don't get any more irrational distractions, we should be in the homestretch now, only one floor before we get to the main checkout station.

Momo: Understood sir.

Jiro: I better be getting extra credit for this.

Aizawa: What was that?

Jiro: Nothing!

Everyone got back to their battle stations, servicing their important plays with almost flawless teamwork, as the squeaking of the wheels and the angry mob played out as they all head into the unknown.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**NEXT TIME: Finale!**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys really enjoyed this, It's been super fun to right despite all the little mistakes and I just really enjoy writing this meta and cooky comedy, been in a rough spot recently and this is giving me some confidence back as always, It's honestly been a crazy ride that I've been doing this for an entire year come the 26th, I'm hoping to get a couple more holiday specials out which are: TodoMomo fluff, Izuku Mei fluff, and a more sentimental Aizawa story for my darling, I wanna do an Izuku Jiro one if you guys are down for it, but it'll be a bit later and might be published past the holiday season so it's a little awkward ya know. **

**Also sorry for making this so late I've just been staying up a lot later than normal, anyway I hope I brought you some laughs and haven't dissapointed you by not updating the other stories i've wrote but I promise I will get to them..at some point.**

**Have a good one, and I hope to see you guys in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Cart Conundrum Ch. 3 Finale.**

* * *

Children coming to a public social place to see Santa is a holiday tradition across most of the globe, many of them arriving to tell the jolly St. Nick what they want this year on the faithful day that they rush down the stairs and shout for their nine to five working parents to come down and enjoy the gift giving merriment all around. Many of these Santa's, as you know, are merely imitations for low paid and employee's lacking dignity and pride and deeply wonder if their mothers dropped them or had a little too much 'eggnog' after the test came back positive. This is not always the case as some are genuinely enjoying the holiday spirit and want to bring joy to all the good boys and girls around the world, this is not the case this time however.

The Santa located in the mall of our chaotic story was clearly unfit for the job, leaving many young adolescents in a state of crying fits and tantrums that in itself left a small militia of ticked off mother's and father's much to the dismay of the Santa's elf who was trying to do some crowd control and adjust the fake bearded wonder's attitude. Seeing as how he was the only one who could even come close to doing so, but what didn't help was the dawning realization of who the Santa was on one Minoru Mineta (whereabouts unknown), whom thirty minutes earlier called the only person appropriate in his mind that knew the relevance of this important piece of information: The Santa's childhood friend: Izuku Midoriya, or as he called him-

"Deku owes me big time for this garbage," Bakugo shouted as he clawed at the chair's arm rests, his eyes bloodshot and teeth bared out like fangs at the horrifying situation.

"Oh come on man," Kirishima walked up to his pal, dressed in a bright green elf outfit, and a hat that had holes in it because of the spikiness of his red hair, ironically making it look more appropriate and less tacky, "He was busy today, not like he can help it."

"MAKE ONE MORE EXCUSE FOR HIM AND I'LL SHOVE A CANDY CANE IN YOUR STERNUM LIKE I DID THAT ONE BASTARD!"

"Bakugo, he was just asking for directions to the bathroom."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A DIRECTORY!?"

"No but you'd make a mean stop light," the red riot pointed to the Santa costume.

"Sass me one more time and see what happens."

"What you'll traumatize more children?"

"TRAUMA BUILDS CHARACTER!"

"Who told you that?"  
"My…mom."

"…"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, just trying to picture a female Bakugo."

"QUICK THINKING ABOUT MY MOM YOU WEIRDO!"

"Would she just as, or more terrifying?"

"NOBODIES MORE TERRFIYING THAN ME!"

_Murder murder, death death, pick up your phooooooooooneeeeeee! Pick up your phonnnnnnnnneeeee! DO IT DO IT RIGHT NOW!_

Katsuki pulled the phone out of his beard, pressing the right side of the screen, holding it to his right ear as he continued to give his babysitter the death stare.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"_Wanna say that last part again Katsuki?"_

"How did you?"

"_Mother knows best boy!"_

"Hi Mrs. Bakugo," Kirishima shouted much to Katsuki's annoyance.

"_What're you and your boyfriend doing this time?"_

"HE'S NOT MY-"

Then right on que: the plot.

**WHAM!**

The runaway doubled up cart had smacked right into the holiday combo, the force of the impact knocked off Bakugo's fake beard and both of the teen's hat, reeling back in minor blunt force pain, as they attempted to get their bearings they heard the shouting of-

Mic: OH MY GOD WE KILLED SANTA!

Amajiki: I don't think I was on the nice list anyway…

Mirio: Not with that attitude.

Midoriya: Wait would you still be on the list if he can't write the list?

Mirio: Ya know what I never thought about that before.

Momo: He probably has a backup list.

Mic: I doubt it, I wouldn't write a naughty or nice list twice, too much paper work.

Aizawa: An authority figure never forgets.

Jiro: Thought that was an elephant.

Bakugo: WILL ONE OF YOU LOSERS EXPLAIN THIS GARBAGE!

All: Bakugo!?

Midoriya: Kaachan?!

Bakugo: DEKUUUUUU!

Kirishima: KIRISHIMA!

Amajiki: Red Riot?

Aizawa: Hooray everyone knows each other, get in the cart!

Jiro helped pull the two boys into the escape vehicle, Kirishima getting into the main cart with Aizawa, Mic, and now Midoriya since turning it on the sides proved more dangerous than helpful to both him and his blonde companion Mirio. Bakugo got into the secondary cart with Jiro, Momo, and Mirio, despite his preferred spot being under the cart and run over…but that means the cart would claim victory over him and he was NOT okay with, as he succinctly put it.

Bakugo: CART'S ARE NOT STRONGER THAN ME!

Everyone:…Oh…Kay…

Mic: Why you dressed up as Santa?

Bakugo: WHY ARE A BUNCH OF EXTRA'S CHASING YOU LOSERS DOWN?!

Kirishima: Oh wait here (reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone, and played the Midoriya explanation video)

Bakugo: DAMNIT DIGITAL DEKU STOP TALKING SO DAMN FAST!

Kirishima: You do know it's a video, right?

Bakugo: There is no Deku I cannot yell at.

Midoriya: Boy do I wish.

Mirio: I'll just get you some ear plugs this year buddy.

Midoriya: Wow thanks Togata!

Mirio: No problem.

Midoriya: Oh yeah, is the bear still in the cart?

Aizawa: I kept it inside my scarf for safe keeping.

Bakugo: YOU DID ALL THIS FOR A BEAR?!

Everyone (minus Kirishima): For Eri!

Aizawa: And if you have anything to say about it-

Bakugo: I know I know you'll give me detention, get some new material.

Aizawa: Okay. (The man in black picked him up by the back of his clause coat, and carried him over to the handle end of the cart, facing him toward the danger that the sea of angry people that desired the bear)

Bakugo: What in the hell? (Giving a look of shock and irritation at the crowd)

Aizawa: Wanna get up close and personal?

Bakugo: Grrrrrr n-no.

Aizawa: That's what I thought (turning around and dropping him down)

Bakugo: But don't expect me to help, not my problem that you can't drive.

Midoriya: But Kaachan, your quirk would allow for Amajiki to get a break from running so much and help us gain some more distance.

Bakugo: I DON'T CARE WHAT I CAN DO FOR YOU, YOU ASSHOLES ARE THE ONES THAT HIT ME!

Jiro: (Mumbled) should've hit him harder.

Mic: Ditto on that one! (Raising his hand for a high five)

Jiro: You nearly made me deaf.

Mic:…(He slowly raised his other hand to give a pitty self-high five)

Mirio: Hey Red Riot!

Kirishima: Hm?

Mirio leaned over and whispered something into the red head's ear.

Kirishima: Oh yeeeaaaah that should work!

Midoriya: What did you say?

Mirio: Oh just watch.

Kirishima: Hey Bakugo.

Bakugo: What?

Kirishima: Ya know I think I just heard one of those mob guys say they could beat you in a race to the front checkout.

Bakugo:…Excuse me!?

Kirishima: Yup, pretty sure eeeeeeeeeveryone heard it right guys (he made a circular motion with his hand to get everyone to join in)

Momo: Oh yes, I believe I heard a few more people say that, and called you some uh…unsavory words.

Bakugo: What words TELL ME?!

Jiro: Jackass.

Bakugo: THANKS!

Jiro: (she smirked) Anytime.

Aizawa: Maybe if you took Amajiki's place, you could prove them wrong.

Bakugo: GOOD IDEA (he leaped on the combined handles, bloodlust radiating off the teen) CHEETAH LEGS GET IN THE CART!

Amajiki: I have a name…

Bakugo: I DON'T CARE (he grabbed the young man by the back of his coat, and threw him into the cart, being caught by both Yaoyorozu and Mirio)

Amajiki: Does he do that to everyone?

Everyone: You have no idea.

Bakugo grabbed the two handles with his arms, flipping under them in one swift motion and putting his feet on the bottom shelf locking them into place, doing the same for his hands as he fit both of them through the gap between the handle and the storage area, then outstretched both of his arms forward toward the crowd.

Bakugo: DIE YOU SHOPAHOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICS!

Midoriya: BRACE YOURSELVES!

Everyone quickly grabbed a section of the cart tightly, as a huge non-lethal flash exploded from the back of their transportation flinging it forward at high enough speeds that some's feet were lifted off the threshold and their skin flapped from the intensity of the air. The speeds causing a wind current to separate the crowd a little making their journey a bit easier from here on out, for once most of them were thanking lady luck that Bakugo was around, whom got back into the cart confident that the explosion had made the path forward much easier.

Jiro: *Whew* finally, a minute to breathe.

Momo: Indeed, thank you Bakugo.

Midoriya: Yeah Kacchan, that was amazing!

Kacchan: ITS BETTER THAN AMAZING YOU DAMN NERD, AND YOU AUTHOR CHANGE MY NAME BACK!

Bakugo: That's better and-

Bakugo stopped himself, as he turned his attention to the previously unseen passenger they had picked up looking disgusted and during their sudden speed increase: it was Minoru Mineta…in his undies…holding a body pillow of Ms. Midnight…with a hole cut in a certain area…and he was making out with it…needless to say, everyone eventually saw him sitting on the side of the first cart, all of them disgusted and horrified.

Mineta: Hey baby, why don't we turn this up a couple notches and-

The grape then noticed where he was, who he was with, and their eyes now trained on him, his went wide as his expression went neutral, Midoriya was the only one that waved hello but albeit slowly, not wanting to fully comprehend the scene before him.

Mineta: Alright, imma head out, (the young man took his…companion and leaped from the cart flying in the direction of the crowd, whom immediately parted around him and reformed once he was a distance away; not even they wanna rip that apart).

Momo:…So can we all agree that we didn't see that?

Jiro: Yup

Amajiki: Mhmm

Mirio: Ditto

Midoriya: Agreed.

Mic: I second that.

Aizawa: Rational move.

Kirishima: Oh yeah, how about you Bakugo.

Red Riot looked over to see his friend, whom with a distressed look on his face had his neck tied to the railing of the cart, an unused container of bleach with a bendy straw sticking out of it sitting next to him and was writing with a pen on a piece of paper on top of a notepad. In one swift motion, Kirishima untied the belt, grabbed the container of bleach and tossed both it and the belt over the side.

Kirishima: (Grabbing the notepad) Oh stop being so dramatic!

Bakugo: What has been seen cannot be unseen…

Mic: What's on the paper?

Kirishima: (looked down at the suicide note) *groan* (he turned the note to all the passengers, the note reading in bright red: _Whatever it was…blame Deku.)_

Midoriya: Oh come on…

Jiro patted the boy on the shoulder.

Mirio:…Hey Mr. Aizawa, how's the bear?

Aizawa: (Reaching into the scarf and pulling out the toy) Still intact.

Mic: Guys…

Midoriya: That's a relief, with all this chaos I thought we'd lost.

Bakugo: I'm not jumping out to get it if it falls.

Kirishima: Nobody expected you to anyway…

Bakugo: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Kirishima: Dude we talked about this, inside voices

Bakugo: I AM INSIDE!

Jiro: I'm surrounded by idiots…

Mic: Guuuuuys.

Aizawa: (moving over to Jiro, and pulling out his phone) I know right, we're like a magnet for them.

Jiro: Never expected to bond with you over these circumstances.

Aizawa: You don't find friendship, it finds you (pressing the phone over and over as if texting someone).

Midoriya: I can attest to that

Everyone (minus Mic): We know.

Mic: GUUUUUYS!

Aizawa: JEEZ MIC WHAT IS IT!?

(Mic holds out his arm, pointing at the path ahead. Everyone's eyes turn to meet the cause of concern.)

Mic: CROWDS!

People's heads turned to see the cart and began panicking, their faces being reflected onto the passengers of the cart, their rate of speed was almost that of a sports car going down a very steep hill, collision would be very bad even with the pillows, which were barely hanging on after the force of Bakugo's blast. If they didn't think quickly, they would all have hospital bills to pay…and maybe funeral one's as well.

Tamaki: Could this get any worse?

Aizawa and Mic: Yes.

Tamaki: How?

Aizawa: Nezu's in the crowd.

Everyone's faces turned grey, their eyes go even wider as they meet the fur ball in the crowd, who waved at them enthusiastically.

Momo:…It was nice serving with you all.

Jiro: I never even got to learn the bongo's

Tamaki: Didn't think I'd die before knowing if I could turn into a dinosaur if I ate it.

Mirio: Oh man that'd be awesome!

Mic: I love you Aizawa, I always have!

Aizawa: Well at least you went out on a terrible joke like I always thought you would.

Kirishima: I WILL ACCPEPT IT WITH MANLY GUSTO!

Midoriya and Bakugo were the only one's silent, Bakugo merely didn't care about being dramatic, and Midoriya was thinking up a way out of it as his muttering started up.

Midoriya: Well considering the current situation we could just steer out of the way but no that would only endanger more civilians as a result of the maneuver so maybe we should just try and break but then the crowd would catch up and tear us limb from limb till they found us we could instead make the load lighter and spare some of us but the crowd could hold them hostage till we came back wait a minute-Kacchan!

Bakugo: What?

Midoriya: Get on the bottom of the cart! (Everyone turned to look at Midoriya)

Bakugo: WHY

Midoriya: Launch us over the crowd!

Bakugo: You dumbass then I'll have to pay for the busted floor!

Midoriya: Then I'll just jump out and kick us up enough so you won't damage it!

Jiro: But then the crazy shoppers will get you.

Midoriya: I have a plan for that to!

Aizawa: Then what is-

Midoriya: Just real quick tie your scarf around my waist!

The passengers go into positions as they all grabbed a section of the cart once more, bracing themselves, as Midoriya got to the front and activated his Full Cowling jumping off and ahead of the cart, landing a couple feet from the pedestrians.

Midoriya: D-don't worry everyone just passing through.

Random guy: Christmas shopping?

Midoriya: Y-yup.

Random Guy: Ah, you poor souls, I'm sorry.

Midoriya: Well…atleast someone is, thank you.

Bakugo: ENOUGH CHIT CHAT GET TO KICKING DEKU!

Midoriya: Right!

The freckled teen got into positions, pulling his right leg back focusing all his weight on it, he gritted his teeth as the veins of energy surrounded his body further than before green lightning shooting off his body, the crowd feeling the pressure of the young boys power.

Midoriya: Here it goes everybody! 'ONE FOR ALLLLLLLLL: FIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE PERCENNNNNNNT!'

The cart was now four feet from his face, as he dragged his foot above the ground, the world moving in slow motion…except Nezu who just simply walked up.

Nezu: Hello everyone!

Everyone: Hhhhhhhhheeeeelllloooooooooo Ppppppriiiinnnnncccccciiiipppppaaaaaaaaalllllllll Nneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzu.

Nezu: My my what an exciting situation you've found yourselves in, may I ask how you all ended up in that cart?

Everyone: Chhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssttttttttttmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss shoooooooooopppppppppiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg.

Nezu: Ah, well I hope you all know you will get a stern talking to later about causing such chaos.

Everyone: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kkkkkkkkkknnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooow.

Nezu: Who's the gift for?

Midoriya: Eeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrriiiiiii.

Nezu: Oh, well…maybe not that stern of a talking.

Everyone: Thhhhhhhhaaaaaaaannnnnnnnkkkkkkk yyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooouuuuuuuuuu

Nezu: You are all welcome, happy holidays…also why are you all talking in slow motion?

Everyone: Dooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn'tttttttttttt kkkkknooooo-

Aizawa: This joke is getting old, just kick us already.

Midoriya: Okay! 'SMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH'

The boy kicked the cart into the air, causing a strong wind current to blow around him as death on wheels ascended to the sky, quickly pulling the young man along with it pulling him from the back as he spun around, knocking the wind out of him. However, it was not enough to keep them in the air for long, now it was time for-

Aizawa: NOW BAKUGO!

Bakugo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HYAAAAAAA!

An explosion blasted from the palms of the sweaty teen, soaring through the air even higher, the combined efforts of the teens had done their job as their escape was now certain, as the passengers cheered (minus Aizawa who just kinda…pumped his fist and slowly put his arm down), Midoriya blushed and smiled at this and Katsuki smirked devilishly, finally able to cut loose after suffering the evil of children…that sounded really odd in his head.

Mic: LOOK! THE CHECKOUT STATIONS UP AHEAD!

Mirio: All right! Nothing can stop-

Tamaki and Kirishima quickly covered the young mans mouth with their hands, silencing him immediately as a drop of sweat ran down their faces, complementing their fearful looks.

Kirishima: Don't say it man.

Mirio: (miffled) Why?

Tamaki: Every time someone says that it ends badly.

Momo: Oh like one of those moments of dramatic irony.

Tamaki: Exactly.

Mic: Oh yeah like what could go wrong!

The cart then defies gravity as it begins to plummet downward toward a makeup stand.

Aizawa: I f**king hate you Yamada.

Mic: I know.

Everyone else: CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

**SMAAAAAASSSHHHH!**

The cart broke off from the second one it was attached to, as everyone flew off in the collision: Momo and Jiro laded on a Christmas tree inflatable which cushioned their fall and bounced them gently as they finally got to some solid ground, Amajiki landed in a seat next to (funny enough) Fat Gum in a small ramen shop who scarfing away his fifth bowl, as he scooted Amajiki an extra.

Fat Gum: What took ya Suneater?

Amajiki:…Long story.

Kirishima landed into a fake presents pile, as Bakugo landed into an empty Santa chair…with an even longer line of children just for him, Ejiro then sprouted from the pile, as Katsuki looked on in horror.

Kirishima: Oh yeah I brought extra in case we lost them (he then placed a new beard and hat on his pal and smiled)

Bakugo:…FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Present Mic landed in a smoothie shop, his own personal heaven with the exception that he crashed right into the smoothie making machine.

Mic: Merry Christmas to me!

As for our main characters Aizawa used his scarf to hook onto a nearby pole and slid into the first available line whilst pulling and catching Midoriya safely, who in turn catches Togata in his arms.

Mirio: Wow, it's miracle everyone made it huh?

Midoriya: Yup…you're really… heavy Togata.

Mirio: Sorry, really should shed some more pounds.

Midoriya: No…its…fine…you are still in good shape.

Mirio: Oh thanks man.

Aizawa: Both of you get off me!

Midoriya and Mirio: Sorry sir!

The two boys got down from the man in black's grip, however as they approached the cashier they heard the screams of the crowd get even closer.

Midoriya: Crap, what are we gonna do, even if we get the toy they'll never let us leave!

Mirio: You two get out of here, I'll stay behind and buy you time!

Midoriya: No I am not doing that! We leave together for Eri, right Mr. Aizawa?

Aizawa: Yes, we all do, because I have a plan.

Both: What plan?

Aizawa: Well, more of a called in favor, a Christmas miracle as you would call it.

The crowd loomed closer to the front checkout, their targets finally in sight with he prize they so desperately desired, growing more bloodthirsty. Their way was soon blocked however, as a teen with messy purple hair and tired eyes stepped out in front of them, the ace in hole that Aizawa texted earlier was: Hitoshi Shinso.

Crowd: GET OUT OF THE WAY BOY OR GET CRUSHED!

Shinso: Okay, but one thing.

Crowd: WHAT-

Instantly all the members of the mob stopped running, as their pupils turned white as snow, they all became one hundred percent unresponsive and at the mercy of the boy's quirk whom gave them all anasty look.

Shinso: Now be good little psychopaths and go home, none of you are to touch the people you've chased.

The crowd went off in various directions, as the behest of their master, finally giving Midoriya and Mirio a chance to breathe as the nightmare was finally over, Aizawa had put the bear on the conveyer belt which the cashier soon rung up as the boys purchased their gift. Shinso then walked up to them, sighing in annoyance.

Shinso: Why am I always a deus ex machina in these stories?

Aizawa: Who knows, either way thank you for coming by.

Midoriya: Yeah, really pulled us out of the fire there.

Shinso: Consider it my one and only act of holiday cheer, and do me a favor.

Midoriya: Hm, what?

Shinso: Tell the tyke merry Christmas for me.

Midoriya: Why don't you just come with us?

Shinso: Huh?

Midoriya: Yeah, just come along…in fact I have an idea…

* * *

**2 Hours Later…**

Eri: So it's merry Christmas and not happy easter?

The little one bundled up in a little Santa costume asked. As she sat on the couch in 1-A dorms common area watching television, surrounded by everyone who assisted Midoriya and Mirio in their journey to make her happy, since most of them were going back to the dorms anyway, even Fat Gum joined in, being the big softie that is. This was the first time in a long time Bakugo was slightly grateful that Midoriya existed, finally getting him away from brats who pinched him, yelled at him, and one kid that…let's just say turned a section of his suit yellow.

Aizawa: Yes Eri.

Eri: Then they give you candy?

Midoriya: That's Halloween.

Eri: Is that the one where you give flowers to people.

Momo: Valentine's day.

Eri: I thought that was the one that Mr. Mic always drinks bad stuff on.

Jiro: Who is teaching her holidays?

Aizawa: The internet.

Kirishima: Mr. Aizawa really?

Aizawa: Hey it's teaching everyone now.

Fat Gum: Doesn't mean you should do it that way.

Mic: Let it go, been trying to change him for years, he's a lost cause.

Aizawa: I will bury you in snow.

Mirio: Before you murder him, can we give her the thing now?

Tamaki: Is it depressing I almost forgot about that?

Shinso: You rode a speeding cart through a mall, how did you forget that?

Eri: What thing?

Midoriya: Well, this being your first Christmas and all, everyone decided to help out and get you something.

Eri: Really!? (she smiled brightly in amazement)

Everyone nodded, except Bakugo who needed to be nudged by Kirishima to finally budge.

Mirio: Mhmm.

Eri: Was it tough?

Television: Today in the plot centered mall, the most eventful escape and purchased occurred, as a band of misfits raced across the area in a runaway shopping cart from an angry mob who were unresponsive at the scene. However, there was one witness who could comment, one Minoru Mineta who had this to say-

Mineta: Yeah no it was totally cool, I led the charge for a little while, jumped out when I realized my amazing leadership wasn't in need anymore.

News Caster: May I ask why you have a body pillow of the R-Rated Hero: Ms. Midnight?

Mineta: Funny story, I-

***Click***

Bakugo: (holding the remote) What has been seen cannot be unseen…

Eri:..What's he talking about?

Everyone: Nothing!

Fat Gum: What is wrong with that kid?

Jiro: Too much.

Mirio: Anyway, tada! (Mirio handed the girl the gift, with an eccentric pose)

Eri: Yay present (the girl took the box, wrapped in bright red from the teen's grip, as everyone, except Bakugo, anxiously awaited her reaction as she slowly peeled away the paper)

Aizawa: Ya know you can go faster right?

Eri: Am I doing it wrong?

Mirio: No no, you're doing great kiddo!

Eri: Ok.

Shinso went over and leaned toward his teacher.

Shinso: (whisper) If she keeps this going we'll be here all night.

Aizawa: (whisper) You will be here and like it.

Shinso: Yes sir.

Momo: Um Eri, it's ok to go a little faster.

Eri: Don't worry I'll be quick!

* * *

**4 hours later…**

Everyone had fallen asleep, waiting for Eri to get done so she wouldn't feel sad for doing it wrong did indeed take it's toll.

Jiro hung off the side of the second couch, her head and arms suspended above the ground, Momo had her laid back against the cushion next to Kyoka. Fat Gum had sat down against the wall, Kirishima and Amajiki using his fat as a pillow, Bakugo had just konked out on the floor, no real special treatment there, Shinso had wrapped himself up in his own capture scarf as a blanket, resting his head against a couch cushion.

Mic passed out in a recliner, out of everyone he snored the loudest, Aizawa was in his sleeping bag but still on the first couch in an upright position, and Mirio and Midoriya slept on the first couch as well, Eri was snuggled between them, sleeping happily with sweet dreams, clutching the bear in her arms.

A smile across her face, as the tv kept playing specials, and light snow descended onto the ground.

Her first Christmas was perfect.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Its been a crazy ride getting here really. A full year since I began writing for you all, so much has changed, I've changed, man holy cow, i never wouldve imaged I could entertain over 100 people on any story, and I am truly greatful for that, you all have given me light at the end of a very dark tunnel and I'm just glad that I can make you all smile, laugh, cry, and warm your heart with my content despite the screwed up writing schedule, Im glad to have you all come this far with me along this journey of mine through all the waiting and trials.**

**I owe you all, and my family and friends, and my beautiful and amazing fiance that pushed me this far and has been an undying source of support for this slob's talent at doing this kind of stuff, a]plus she loves Aizawa so anything involving him she is instantly glued.**

**Next up is my Todomomo fanfic that i really need to get done before the holiday season is over and i hope you all enjoy that one, plus a hopefully soon update to the story that started it all. You know the one if you've been here a while.**

**Hope you guys had/have a wonderful holiday season, and from me to you, thank you, and happy holidays.**

**Imma go to bed now.**

**Note: Also sorry for kipping out on Eri's conscious reaction to the bear, this story was pretty long as is and I thought the whole scene of everyone asleep was more adorable.**

**Ok, NOW i'm going to bed.**


End file.
